


hard times -

by weaboobies



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Dick Pics, Drinking, Drunk Texting, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Snapchat, nursey has a dex playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaboobies/pseuds/weaboobies
Summary: Nursey only had Dex's number in case of emergencies - cause they're roommates, right ? Now that's not the case, since Nursey accidently sent a dick pic to his buddy pal of a roommate. Which now result in either the ruins of their friend/roommate ship or the blossom of mutual pining, sexual frustrating, and in the end - a beautiful romance with the help of others ?





	1. some sort of warning

**Author's Note:**

> So um i wanna apologize to every1 in the omgcp fandom 4 writing this.its also 4 am. nurseys drunk mood is riri @ the beginning of wildthoughts.

All that Derek Malik Nursey wanted in his university life was to have a room in the haus. Since that partially came true, he could celebrate. But now he's roommates with lobster boy, which is a reason to drink. Combining the two, Derek Nurse lands himself in the Lacrosse team's house party. Where comes the best moral for the story ; never be a (samwell) hockey player at any lacrosse team's house. But if he had listened to the moral this story wouldn't be here, or would it?

Six shots of vodka in and Nursey went from composed teen angst vibes to a horny ragdoll, which is ironic for a 6'2" defensemen. Being thrown around girl to girl was amazing, but he was horny. Physically and mentally weak, but hes ready to fuck a tree, or anything basically. Or maybe even Dex?

No. Hold the phone. There was no way he was wanting to burying himself in that redhead. He totally didn't want to see if the carpets matched the drapes, or if he had any cute freckles on his cheek's. Also if he has any deep spots Nursey could reach by fingering him. But no theres no way he would have hot sex with Mama's boy. If theres one thing you don't fuck with in life, its gotta be roonmmates.

And though Nursey is in deep thought it did not dismiss the fact, that he standing on the dancefloor looking like a pigeon with a hard on. No movement, just the intense mixture of 'fuck you/ thank you brain on his face. For the following actions Derek pulled, he'd probably be more over on the fuck you brain train.

Whipping out his dick in the restroom of probably the captain of whatever loser team, -Nursey didn't care- , the dumbass took a pic. Of his dick, and sent it to none other to the lucky little fellow. At the moment, no regrets what so ever. Until the subtext beneath the lovely photograph held that dreadful sentence ; Read at 2:20am.

Even drunk, Nurse knew he fucked. Bad. This moment he was given some sort of warning, which was by the words of The Weekend, "I feel it coming."

Welcoming death, he laid on the disgusting cold tiles with softie.

note ; im sorrry for the last 3 paragraphs,


	2. hit me like lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get insight for dex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying really hard to update everyday and write well since its my first time actually publishing my work, so i really dont wanna push you to comment or kudo but id really like it if you could help me out with this by telling me if i seemed rushed ori was focusing on one thing too much - tldr ; I D LOVE FEEDBACK IF U WANNA GIVE :)

'Feels' blasting from his computer, until the poor poindexter never a picture he would see this coming, literally. Since he's the same as his counterpart; six shots down with birthday cake vodka. The only thing he could see was the green from the cucumbers Bitty grew. Well not really Dex thinks it the lobster king finally kidnapping him.

Speaking of Bitty, it was just around the time he and Jack got together, unofficially though. So this hence why the poor lad had his eyes and ears covered. He did accept the fact his friends were in a homosexual relationship. But they were against everything Dex was raised in. His father would never approve of him living with Bitty if he ever found out. Whenever Dex would hang out with his captain, he'd always tried to push away the grimy feeling inside him.

It wasn't that he didn't like Bitty, he loved him like a brother. He was a great listener and captain, but he was apart of something Dex was taught to look upon. And for that he hated himself for that. Especially since he was too gay, but could never come out. If he did he'd have to kiss away hanging out with his family ever again.

But that's the least of his worries, all the assignments were due three minutes ago but the wifi is slow and didn't load. To summarize his situation he's fucked and decided to kinda resolve not thinking about it via drinking. Not the best way to forget bad grades but is for unneeded dick pics. Now cueing Nursey's name to pop up on the lock screen of the phone. By swiping left it struck him by lighting, it was a dick pic from Nursey. Honestly it could be Pornhub's Mona Lisa, if the redhead could ever fester the courage to post it.

But thats besides the point, why would his roommate be sending this?

Does he not understand the do's and don't's of this arrangement?!

Now sober from the shitstorm of feels, the redhead picked himself from his desk and tossed himself in Chowder's room. Although the shark's fan and his girlfriend were greatly confused, they let the lowkey horny shitstorm stay over. Since he did not want to deal Nursey like this. At all. 

If theres one thing Dex would wish for in life, it would be the princess protection program to take him away from all this. Reasoning resides with the heart attacks he had when he heard Nursey came home.

In conclusion to the night the two drunkards hardly got any sleep, while everyone else in the world did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slide by calvin harris ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ee4QjCEHHc  
> hard times by paramore ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEB6ibtdPZc


	3. Updates (lol sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reasons of why my sorry butt isnt writing

sososo i really just wanted to start this off by saying hard times was a spontaneous fic and when it was first published it was 2 days before jesus camp which was 5 days and which a day right after i'd travel to madrid (from tx to spain) for 4 days :// now its like sunday - been like 5 days and ive been working on my school summer projects . also school is beginning in 3 days so i guess ill update friday of next week ? so, see you next friday, eh ?!  
\- weaboobies 

p.s. if u red dis thank you. have a blessed day or somethim :))

**Author's Note:**

> the mutha plotb lomgs to me jkjk idk in a way


End file.
